Mi maestro de Practicas
by Hana.Amatsuki
Summary: Un profesor de practicas de la universidad de Keio en mi colegio/secundaria con una grande y hermosa sonrisa que a cualquiera chica le gustara entre ellas yo. Lemmon seguro ewe pasen y lean :3
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me había gustado el colegio, era mi ultimo año de secundaria, estábamos a mitad del año escolar los días se volvieron rutinarios uno tras otro, ya estaba harta de todo mi hermano mayor Byakuya siempre me decía que debía tener paciencia un poco más.

Un nuevo día era primavera casi verano pero fuera de las estaciones estaba haciendo un frío de los mil demonios, me vestí con el uniforme y sobre el me puse el abrigo beige y mi bufanda rosa que mi hermano me había regalado en Navidad. Baje al comedor ya estaba el desayuno servido, comí lo más rápido que podía y salí de la casa hacia el colegio en la bicicleta, la deje aparcada en el lugar de siempre y corrí hasta el aula me senté en mi lugar a lado de mi amigo de la infancia Ishida.

-Buen día Rukia-chan -dijo mi amigo con una gran sonrisa

- Buen día Ishida-kun -dije quitándome la bufanda

- Tarde como siempre Kuchiki- dijo mi profesora de Social y Moral

- lo siento profesora-dije

- Bien ahora que están todos, les informo que el resto del año tendremos un maestro de prácticas de la universidad de Keio, el profesor Kurosaki - dijo mi profesora emocionada

Por la puerta del aula entro un chico alto de cabello anaranjado, vestido con traje y en la mano un portafolio, subió al pedestal del aula e hizo una reverencia.

- Buen día a todos mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, estaré haciendo mis practicas aquí para adquirir mi titulo espero llevarnos bien- dijo serio y con una voz fuerte

- Bien muchachos los dejo con el profesor- dijo la profesora saliendo del aula

toda la clase empezó a murmullar sobre el profesor, yo solo lo miraba atentamente mientras apuntaba algo en la pizarra,volteo rápidamente y todos se callaron, estaba mirándome a mi a los ojos, supongo que sintió que lo miraba después me sonrió y volvió a la pizarra.

- Rukia te miro- dijo Orihime empcionada detrás mio

- mmm... parece que si- baje la mirada a mi libreta

- ¿como hiciste? - volvió a hablar la dueña del cabello naranja

- Solo lo mire -dije casi audible

Esta vez Orihime miro al profesor Kurosaki pero este la miro de manera fria, Orihime estaba muy asustada, el día transcurrió rápidamente el profesor Kurosaki ayudaba a los otros profesores en sus clases, terminaron las clases, todos salieron casi corriendo del aula al escuchar la campana, fui la ultima en salir como siempre.

- Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san -voltee era el profesor con una gran sonrisa

- Hasta mañana- dije saliendo del aula no había notado que el profesor estaba ahi.

Pasaron los días, un mes para ser exactos el profesor empezaba a llevarse bien con la clase, pero era diferente conmigo siempre me miraba y me sonreia, no me molstaba en absoluto incluso comenzaba a gustarme al igual que las demás chicas de la clase, casi todas se le habían declarado y le llevaban la comida incluso peleaban para ayudarlo a borrar la pizarra o llevar sus cosas a la sala de profesores.

Como las otras chicas decidí prepararle chocolate el día de San Valentin y a mi amigo Ishida. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en hacerlo y al otro día solo lo en volví una bolsita con una moño, decidí arreglarme un poco podiendome un broche de chappy, me apresure a llegar a la escuela y al menos ser la primera o segunda en entregarselo, cuando iba por el pasillo vi al profesor Kurosaki salir del aula hacia la sala de profesores con un montón de cajas y bolsas de chocolate en las manos, no fui la primera, lo espere fuera de la sala para poder entregarselo, al salir me miro de una forma muy dulce.

- Kuchiki-san Buen día - dijo sonriendome

- B-buen día- dije sonrojada

- ¿sucede algo?

- Negué con la cabeza y estire mis manos con la bolsa de chocolate

- ¿Para mi? - Dijo mirándome tiernamente

- asenti mientras el los tomaba de mis manos

- Gracias Kuchiki-san - dijo y miro a todos lados, me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo- Muchas gracias

Era tan extraño me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, estaba enamorada de mi profesor de 23 años, era tan linda esa sensación. Nos separamos y volvió a besarme la frente.

- Vamos a clase - dijo sonriendome

- S-si -dije aun sonrojada

Me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, mi mano era pequeña a lado de la de el, al llegar al aula me solto y abrio la puerta dejándome pasar

- Buen día clase -dijo subiendo al pedestal

El día siguio tranquilo como los de antes, recordaba esa sensación de protección y su aroma, me preguntaba que fue eso.

Al salir de la escuela empezó a llover muy fuerte, no tenía paraguas, decidí quedarme dentro hasta que parase de llover, lo que no paso, el profesor Kurosaki, salio de la sala de maestros arreglándose el saco de las mangas, estaba por salir del plantel cuando vio que estaba lloviendo y decidió retroceder ahí fue cuando me vio agazapada en un rincón por el frío.

-Kuchiki-san ¿te encuentras bien? dijo mirándome

- si es solo que no traje paraguas y es difícil salir asi- dije con la mirada baja

- mmm... tengo una idea -camino hacia mi y me extendió la mano para levantarme

-etto...

- vamos- se quito el saco y me lo puso en la cabeza, me quito la mochila y se la colgo, me abrazo y se puso bajo el saco salimos del colegio caminando un poco rápido cuando estábamos a mitad de camino de mi casa empezó a llover más fuerte el dijo que su casa estaba cerca y fuimos ahi .

- Adelante Kuchiki-san dijo abriendo la puerta

Entre me quite los zapatos y el trajo una toalla y me seco el cabello

- Te ves linda mojada -dijo riendose leve- sera mejor que te cambies puedo prestarte ropa

- gracias - die sonriendo el salio corriendo a su cuarto y me trajo una pijama de el.

- no tengo ropa pequeña así que esto servirá puedes usar el baño para cambiarte mientras puedo prepararte té

- gracias de nuevo- dije y entre al baño estaba toda mojada tuve que quitarme la ropa interior, la pijama me quedaba muy grande, salí y me senté en el sofá

- ¿terminaste Kuchiki-san? - dijo sentándose lado mio

- si, aunque tengo frío- abrace mis rodillas

- esta bien - me abrazo de nuevo ese sentimiento de protección el aun no se cambiaba podía sentir su torso mojado contra mi cuerpo enseguida me sonroje- ¿mejor?

- s-si -dije sonrojandome aun más empezaba a sentirme extraña por la cercania

- me alegro - me sonrió tiernamente y me beso en la frente

_**ouououououo continuara ewe **_

**_Hola a todos espero alguien lo lea :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Antes que nada gracias por sus reviews a todas ustedes chicas :3**_

Estaba cautivada por su aroma, poco a poco me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Al despertar no me encontraba en el mismo lugar de antes si no en la cama de Kurosaki sensei, el me tenia abrazada, intente moverme sin despertarlo.

-Ku-kuchiki-dijo adormilado

-y-yo debo irme a casa- dije sonrojada, salí de la cama y fui a buscar mi uniforme

- espera yo te llevare a casa- salio de la habitación detrás mio

- y-ya es tarde mejor que usted se quede- dije entrando al baño para cambiarme

- Con mayor razón debo llevarte puede pasarte algo y no me lo perdonaria- dijo poniéndose el abrigo

Salí del baño a dirección de la puerta cuando la vi Kurosaki sensei ya estaba afuera con un abrigo extra y un paraguas, el abrigo me lo puso encima y empezamos a caminar dirección a mi casa que estaba un poco lejos de la suya.

-Kuchiki-san ocho años ¿es mucho?

- etto... - lo mire confundida

- Si, ocho años ¿te parecen demasiado? - dijo mirándome a los ojos

- para muchas personas... -no termine porque me interrumpió

- ¿para ti es mucho?

- no, solo son ocho años no es una vida ni mucho menos solo son ocho años

- entonces...

- ¿entonces?

- No es nada- dijo revolviendome el pelo

- Kurosaki sensei -dije sonrojada- estamos casi llegando a mi casa esta a la vuelta y...

soltó el paraguas, me volteo por los hombros y me beso tiernamente

- Kuchiki... no, Rukia yo, tu ¿podríamos...salir juntos?

- ¿s-salir?

- como novio y novia, sé que sera difícil ya que tu eres menor de edad pero prometo protegerte

- s-si- me beso en la frente, levanto el paraguas y seguimos caminando esta vez me tomo de la mano, nos despedimos a dos metros de la puerta, entre me quite los zapatos y camine a la cocina note que la esposa de mi hermano había hecho galletas tome unas cuantas y me fui a mi cuarto, al parecer estaban dormidos.

No podía dormir a causa de que no dejaba de pensar en el beso de kurosaki sensei, ese fue... mi segundo beso, el primero fue con Ishida a los 10 años.

No dejaba de tocarme los labios, me acosté con su abrigo, al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ya esperaba los regaños de mi hermano y seguro de su esposa pero nada habían llegado aun, hice lo de todas las mañanas, baje a desayunar pero ahora no estaba mi desayuno servido, en su lugar había una nota en el refrigerador que no había visto cuando llegue, aunque la fecha era de ayer.

Decía algo como que Hisana, la esposa de mi hermano estaba internada por su embarazo le faltaba una semana para que naciera le iban a poner Shirayuki seria una niña saludable, ahora entendía el porque de las galletas.

Más tarde iría al hospital ahora ya se me hacia tarde para el colegio al salir vi a Kurosaki sensei en una motocicleta, ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto, todas mis vecinas se habían juntado alrededor de Kurosaki sensei, me acerque hacia el, empezaron a irse, me ayudo a subir y me puso el casco

- Rukia agarrate bien de mi- dijo arrancando

- lo abrace como pude era la primera vez que subía a una motocicleta, llegamos muy rápido, me quite el casco y baje un tanto atontada, me tomo de la mano y corrimos al aula, los pasillos estaban vacíos, habían comenzado las clases.

- llegamos tarde -dijo riendose

- lo siento dije bajando la mirada

- tranquila no pasa nada- me beso la cabeza y entramos al aula.

_**Hasta aquí lo dejo :3 espero les guste andaba falta de inspiración y pues salio esto uwu **_


End file.
